Wicked Lovely Series Oneshots
by Shreedin
Summary: My short oneshots for Melissa Marr's Wicked Lovely Series that I've written over the years. May contain spoilers, please don't read unless you've finished the actual series. Primarily NiallxIrial .
1. Where's Niall's Shirt?

#1

Title: Where The Hell is Niall's Shirt?

Summary: Niall can't find his shirt, Irial has something to say. NiallxIrial.

Niall woke up in his room. He was glad he didn't share a room with Irial anymore, even if the man offered to sleep in a different bed. Now that Niall was the Dark King, he got to make all the decisions around the house. He had his old bedroom, which meant Irial still slept in the official Dark King's room. Niall didn't care though. He got out of bed, wearing only black silk boxer shorts. He walked over to his closet and looked inside for the outfit he laid out last night. The trousers were there, and he put them on. His shirt, though, was missing. Sighing, he closed his closet door and walked outside his room. He walked into the kitchen to find Irial, fully dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, making coffee. The smell was exquisite.  
>"Where is my shirt?" Niall asked Irial, standing at the doorway.<br>"How am I supposed to know," Irial replied, turning around to face Niall. "But I'd rather you not find it."  
>"Irial, this is no time." Niall said, slightly fuming. He made his way back up the stairs and into Irial's room. He walked over to the bed, where he found his shirt, ironed and buttoned up. He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't turn around when Irial leaned against the door frame.<br>"Whatcha doing in my room, Niall?" Irial asked even though he knew exactly why. Niall turned around and stood before Irial, waiting for him to move out of the way. When he didn't, Niall said, "Move, Iri." With a smirk, Irial stepped out into the hallway and gestured for Niall to walk out. Niall went to his room, put on his shirt, and continued on with his day.


	2. Gancanagh

#2

Title: Gancanagh

Summary: A conversation between our two favorite Gancanaghs. NiallxIrial.

Niall and Irial were sitting in the office. Irial was stretched out along the sofa, and Niall sat at his feet. They were both drinking red wine. Their 10th glass each. Irial was glad he had gotten Niall drunk, if only slightly. It took a lot to get the guy to chill out, if only for a minute. But after a long, hard day dealing with the Summer Queen's idiocy, Niall was more than happy to accept a glass of wine from Irial. Irial looked into the perfectness of the fire in the fireplace. It was the only light in the room, and he noticed how the flickering flames lit up Niall's calm face. He took another sip from his glass.  
>"Remember that one time when we went to California?" Irial asked.<br>"I would rather not remember it." Niall said, despite his smirk.  
>"The abundance of fine women. They were drooling all over you, gancanagh."<br>"They were over you as well. What with your muscles..." Niall sighed. Irial laughed.  
>"Ahh Niall, you mustn't make yourself modest. You are quite the beautiful specimen yourself." Irial stretched his legs and placed his bare feet onto Niall's lap. Niall started to massage them.<br>"I just wish that one... Jenny, was it? didn't die. I couldn't help it. She was too stunning. I had to kiss her..." Niall said.  
>"Don't make me jealous now, gancanagh. At least I won't die." Irial said.<br>"What are you implying?" Niall said sharply, looking over to Irial's face.  
>"Oh, nothing." Irial said, hiding his grin.<br>"She even invited me to her grandmother's funeral." Niall shuddered. Irial took back his feet and stood up. He crouched by the fire and used the poker to turn a log over. While Niall went on about all the various things the girls did in California, Irial poured himself another glass. He offered some more to Niall, who shook his head. "You've drugged me enough as is." Irial only laughed.


	3. Supernatural Heroes

#3

Title: Supernatural Heroes

Summary: Niall and Irial save a girl on the street. NiallxIrial.

Niall and Irial were walking back from dinner at the Italian restaurant around the corner. They figured they should act more like humans, since they were living in their world. It felt nice to feel like there were no worries, like having to rule a whole faerie court or dealing with other regents. They had had a nice conversation, too. It was about how the human's minds work and how oblivious they are to the fae running around them.  
>They turned the corner and continued walking. "Do you hear that?" Irial asked, turning his ear up like a dog.<br>"Hear what?"  
>"It sounds.. like a struggle?" Irial's pace quickened.<br>"What-" Niall was stopped by Irial'd palm on his chest. Irial had stopped them in front of the mouth to a dark alley. There were shadows farther in, and from the looks and sounds of it, there were three fairly large humans pushing around a young girl, about 16 years of age.  
>"What are you guys doing hustling this young lady?" Irial called. The men stopped and formed a wall between the dark fae and the girl.<br>"We ain't doin' nothin' wrong. She was just playin' 'round, right hun?" he called back to the girl. She was trying to back away, but couldn't because there was a wall at the end of the alley.  
>"Help me!" She screamed.<br>"Let her come out. She is clearly frightened and you are obviously not just playing." Niall said, taking a step closer away from Irial and towards the men.  
>"Hey, what are ya, her daddy?" one of the men said.<br>"Just let her out, and we won't have to deal with you ourselves." Irial said, standing side-by-side with Niall.  
>"You scrawny little bastards. You have no muscle." the first guy said, flexing his arms. Irial couldn't take it. He cracked his fingers of his right hand and punched the man square in the jaw. The girl screamed.<br>"No, child it will be alright!" Niall said hastily to the girl. He dodged the lunge of the second man, then kicked him to the ground. Irial bashed the third guy's head into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Niall slowly walked over to the girl, being sure to show her his hands at all times. Meanwhile, Irial was busy taking out the last man by kicking him in the jaw then kicking him in the ribs, fracturing a few. The girl looked turned her attention from Irial over to Niall, whose hand was outstretched. She hastily grabbed her bag and picked herself up. Niall's hand was still outstretched, but she didn't take it. She messed with her bag's straps. "Thank you so much." she said softly.  
>"No need to thank us." Irial said. "But I think we should walk you home."<br>"I... Thanks." She said again, and blushed furiously.

Later that night, back at the Dark King's home, Irial was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and Niall was standing across from him. "Why do you think she flushed so much? Was it because she was afraid we were doing too much for her? That she couldn't save herself?" Niall speculated.  
>"No, no, and no. It was probably because she was being saved by hot guys. Especially you." Irial winked. Niall smiled and rolled his eyes, then turned away from Irial and walked over to the fridge. "Want a beer?" Niall asked from behind the fridge door.<br>"Sure."


	4. Furniture

#4

Title: Furniture

Summary: Niall and Irial go shopping for furniture, the storekeeper jumps to a conclusion and isn't too far off from the truth. NiallxIrial.

_Sorcha's an ass _Irial thought. He had just loaded up the last of the furniture to send to Faerie. Sorcha was making rooms in her castle, one for each Court. She could easily create the furniture for the rooms herself, but she had wanted the contents to be authentic. So him and Niall had decided to send their whole living room. Niall came down the stairs and closed the door, so Irial would stop staring after the truck, invisible to humans, that was carrying their beloved furniture.  
>"It was all old anyway. We've been meaning to buy all new stuff right?" Niall said, falsely cheery. Irial had no idea how Niall could be happy during a time like this. "Hey, it was either the living room or the bedrooms, which would you prefer?" Niall said, shrugging on his coat.<br>"What are you putting that on for?" Irial asked.  
>"The question is why you haven't got yours on yet." Niall said with a smirk. "We're going to the antique store a few streets down. I saw a table there the other day, it looked like the one we had before the one we just gave away."<br>"The red cherry one?" Irial asked, his hopes beginning to rise. He had grown up with that table. It had been burned when his maid's son was playing with fire one night. She had been fired, of course.  
>"The red cherry one." Niall answered.<p>

They walked up to the store, which was owned by humans. They set their glamour and walked in. The little bell attached to the door jingled when the door opened and closed. No one was in sight, so Niall began to walked around. Irial followed. They were observing a nice arm chair when an elderly human woman came up to them. "Oh hello dearies! How are you doing today? This here chair, it's been in this store for more than 80 years! It's really nice, brand new, for antiques that is." She said with a chuckle. Niall and Irial politely smiled. This little woman was charming.  
>"We'll take it." Irial said.<br>"Ooh! My first sale in 25 years! I still ask myself how this store stays up. Land isn't cheap anymore, sweeties! If you live as long as me, you'll see how everything becomes more expensive. My, when I was your age, I could get a cola for just 25 cents! But now, what is it, three dollars for one? It's just absurd!" She shook her head. Let me just get my here nephew to wrap this up for you. "Richard!" she called. Then she disappeared to somewhere in the back of the store. Niall turned to Irial. "We have to buy everything. We have to buy out the hole store."  
>"What? Are you crazy? We have no space for everything in here!" Irial loud-whispered.<br>"But we're her first customers in 25 years! That is a long time for humans." Niall fought back.  
>"Ugh, fine. Buy everything we can fit, with space to actually walk around okay?" Irial said.<br>"How can you be so self-centered?" Niall scolded, right when the old woman walked back with a strong young man who must have been her nephew. He was carrying a roll of thick plastic and began to roll up the armchair.

Later, after Niall had bought almost a half of the store, the two glamoured fey were standing next to the truck with the elderly store owner. "Thank you so much for your purchases, dearies!" She trilled. "You are such kind men! I hope these little pieces will fit in well in their new home."  
>"Oh, it was nothing." Niall replied, smiling. Irial stood next to Niall. He placed his hand on Niall's shoulder and absentmindedly began to massage it.<br>"I can't help but asking, dear, but... are you two frisky?" She asked, with wide eyes.  
>"Are we.. what?"<br>"Oh, frisky! Umm..."  
>"She means gay. Are you guys gay." The nephew asked from the doorway of the shop.<br>"We..." Niall didn't know what to say. Irial just laughed and continued to rub Niall's shoulder.


	5. Shopping

#5

Title: Shopping

Summary: Niall goes shopping with Leslie and Irial tags along with a glamour. NiallxIrial/NiallxLeslie/IrialxLeslie

_Human shops are tasteless._ Niall thought as he walked around with Leslie in the men's section of Forever 21. She held up a jacket with many rips and tears to Niall's chest, scrunched her face, and put it back on the rack. Niall let out a tiny breath. His ears were beginning to go deaf; the music was excruciating. Leslie seemed to be enjoying herself, though, because she was humming along to the song and practically skipping around with all the clothes she had picked out.  
>While Leslie was off trying her boatload on in the dressing room, Niall didn't want to look strange so he walked back to the men's racks and began to browse the racks. All of a sudden, a man jumped out in front of Niall.<br>"Miss me?" Irial said, hands in pockets and looking like one of the store's models.  
>"What are you doing here?" Niall whispered. Irial wasn't wearing a glamour, and therefore invisible to the humans around him. He continued leafing through the racks so he wouldn't be portrayed as crazy.<br>"Just thought I'd tag along. I mean, I love to shop here." Irial said, going through the rack across from Niall. Niall was about to tell him not to make the clothes appear to humans as if they were moving themselves, but Niall knew Irial knew better than that.  
>"Irial, go back home. This is a day for me and Leslie only."<br>"Oooh, look at big boy Niall, going on a date. She was mine first, you know."  
>"And that didn't exactly work out did it? She'd probably run if she saw you ever again."<br>Irial put his hands up, as if surrendering. "Hey, I know what you mean and it's probably right. I'll keep my glamour on and stay invisible to her and the other humans."  
>"Good." Niall said. Right then Leslie tapped Niall on the shoulder and he turned around.<br>"Nothing worked out." Leslie said with a shrug. "Ready to go?"  
>"Certainly."<br>Leslie giggled, "You sound so... professional."  
>"Yeah, Niall, so... old." Irial said. Niall's ears were the only ones to hear Irial's words. The three walked out of the store and Leslie led Niall to the food court.<br>"Are you hungry?" Niall asked.  
>"Yup." Irial and Leslie said in unison. Irial chuckled. Niall glared in his direction. "I was thinking of some fries. Want any?" Leslie said as she stepped into the line for McDonald's.<br>"No thanks." Niall said.  
>"No, here. I'll order a large. But you have to help me!" Leslie said happily before she took her order. Leslie came back with the large fries and held it out to Niall.<br>"Thank you." Niall said as he took a fry.  
>"Thanks." Irial said. He expanded his glamour to a fry and ate it. He flashed his white, pointy teeth at Niall. This was promising to be a long date.<p> 


	6. Indulgence

#6

Title: Indulgence

Summary: Irial's out a little too late for Niall's liking. NiallxIrial.

Irial was a nasty gancanagh. He wasn't like Niall, who was felt guilty around mortal women. Irial liked to indulge then pull away when he got bored. He was at a bar, with women surrounding him. He was addicting to them in every way.  
>"Hey, sweets, can you hand me my drink over there?" Irial asked one of the lingerie-clad girls next to him. She trilled assent and gave Irial his martini. He downed it within the second. He gave a little burp and the girls all giggled their feminine laughs. He stretched his muscled arms around the two closest girls and someone snapped a picture.<br>"Irial... Such a different name." The girl to his right said, twirling her finger around her blond, bouncy hair.  
>"I know. Enjoy it while it lasts." Irial said, giving her a quick kiss. She shuddered and grinned wide. He rubbed circles into the thigh of a girl on his left side. <em>Human women are so much more beautiful than fey. And they're easy. <em>Irial thought. A summer faerie walked into the bar and happened a glance towards the private room Irial and his ladies were in. The faerie's face contorted in disgust. She placed a glamour over her voice and called out to Irial, "You filthy gancanagh. You're going to kill them."  
>"You want it." Irial said, not bothering to glamour his voice. The girls were too intoxicated (whether on him or on the drinks, Irial didn't know nor did he care) for it to matter to them who he was talking to. The faerie rolled her eyes and walked away. It wasn't anything Irial hadn't heard before. After all, Niall was the king of guilty gancanaghs. And he had to live with him.<br>"Ladies, I have to leave now." Irial said, standing up.  
>"Aww!" "No!" Don't go!" The girls all trilled. They managed to pull him back down onto the couch. One girl straddled his lap in an attempt to keep him from getting back up. He accepted her kissed, then picked her up and placed her aside. He gave one final wave and slung his leather jacket over his shoulder. As Irial walked out the bar, the bouncer give him a slight head nod of parting. Irial winked and walked home.<p>

_He's late._ Niall thought as Irial walked through the front door at 4am. He was supposed to be back at 3. Niall walked out of the kitchen and met Irial across the hall.  
>"Your late." Niall said, crossing him arms.<br>"And you sound like an overprotective human mother. What does it matter to you that I'm late?" Irial said.  
>"It matters because we need to prep for our visit to Sorcha tomorrow! Or today, whatever." Niall said, throwing his hands up in the air.<br>"Be courteous no matter what, agree with her no matter what, and leave as soon as possible. There. We're done."  
>"Irial, you are such an ass."<br>"A clever ass?"  
>"A clever ass." Niall had to smile.<p> 


	7. Stupid Little King

#7

Title: Stupid Little King

Summary: Niall complains about Keenan. NiallxIrial.

"Why is he such an _idiot_?" Niall practically yelled. Earlier that day he had a meeting with Keenan about Seth. Keenan had called the meeting to discuss the Dark Court's relations with the Summer Court's love. Niall was not to be in contact with Seth at all, since Niall apparently had superpowers that could convert Seth into an agent for the Dark Court's plan to sabotage the Summer Court. Niall had told Keenan that the Summer Court wasn't the Dark Court's problem, but the Winter Court's. The Summer Court was merely a pestering bug in the face of the Dark Court, and to all the fey for that matter.  
>"Maybe the lad has something for you?" Irial said, handing Niall his favorite cocktail then beginning to mix his own. "Who knows, he might want to start a thing with each head of Court. Perhaps Sorchas next in line." Irial felt something hit the back of hit head and looked down to see a coaster.<br>"That's not funny. How could he say such a thing? He knows I would do no such thing to a brother like Seth."  
>"The guy doesn't trust people like us."<br>"What _are_ we exactly?"  
>"Dark." Irial twirled the drink in his hand.<br>"There's no problem with that."  
>"Well, to the little king's Court there is. Think about it, his worst nightmare is having to fix the strobe lights when the party's over. Ours... ours is keeping a murderer from making too much trouble. See how we could frighten the Summer Court?"<br>"If we're so frightening, why does Seth trust me?"  
>"Because Seth is reasonable. Without a doubt." Irial said. Niall sighed and took a sip from his glass. There was no arguing that fact. "The little king doesn't know what it's like," Irial continued, "He doesn't get that there are bigger things to life than building a bigger mansion and finding a queen."<br>"Keenan needs to learn. To learn what it's like to live a tough life. Where tough is breaking up fights and feeding the whole Court, with no help from a queen."  
>"I agree. But how about we leave that task to someone else? We don't need to add it to our to-do list. He's not worth it." Irial said, placing his hand on Niall's shoulder and standing behind him. Niall leaned his head back and rested it against Irial's stomach.<p> 


	8. Waking Up

#8

Title: Waking Up

Summary: Irial wakes up to a suprise. NiallxIrial.

Irial yawned as he came to. He had his arm and leg draped over what seemed like a pillow. He rolled onto his back and stretched his limbs, eyes still closed. He rolled onto his other side and relaxed. Then, he felt the bed shift. Was there someone else in the bed? Then he felt an arm drape over his stomach and a body spoon him from behind. He also heard a sigh. There was a smell coming off this person, and it was most definitely Niall. What was Niall doing in his bed? Irial didn't move, as to not disturb Niall since he was absolutely asleep. Niall wasn't really about massive acts of affection when he was awake. Niall withdrew his hand abruptly and seemed to cringe. He rolled away and Irial rolled onto his other side to face Niall, whose arm was covering his eyes. Irial propped his head up on his palm and raised his eyebrow.  
>"What are you doing in a bed with me?" Niall said, voice muffled from sleep.<br>"More like, what are you doing in _my_ bed?" Irial said, with a hint of laughter. "Not that I regret you are..."  
>"Irial." Niall said, warning.<br>"So? Why are you in here?"  
>"I... To be honest... I was worried about you...?"<br>"That's bullshit." Irial said, smiling. He jumped out of bed and walked to his closet. Niall couldn't resist the sight of Irial in just boxer shorts. He looked at Irial's finely toned and muscled back and shoulders. He let out a little sigh, which Irial's perfectly tuned ears picked up. Each man smiled to himself.


	9. Attacked

#9

Title: Attacked

Summary: Irial finds a wounded Niall. Who hurt the Dark King? NiallxIrial.

Irial walked down the hallway that his and Niall's bedrooms were connected to. He saw Niall's door closed and knocked. There was no sound from inside. Irial twisted the door knob and took a peek inside. The bed was made and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They were supposed to leave now, Irial thought. There was a meeting among the Dark Court leaders and it was essential for the Dark King and the former Dark King to be there. He continued down the hall and emerged into the living area. The door to the office on the other side of the room stood ajar. Irial walked to the door frame and stood. He felt a slight draft coming from the open window behind the mahogany desk. Irial walked over to close the window. He heard a faint grunt and a soft moan. Irial whipped around and saw the source of the noise was coming from a black figure laying in the corner. Irial slowly approached and kneeled down beside the long figure. He turned the body over and saw Niall, eyes closed and nose bleeding. He was unconscious and his breathing was ragged. Irial hastily picked him up in his arms and brought him over to the couch.  
>"Get up. <em>Get up.<em>" Irial shook Niall awake, almost violently.  
>"Gnrrr..." Niall made a sound as he awoke from his groggy sleep that was unconsciousness. "What... What happened?"<br>"You tell me. You were the one who was lying in the corner, passed out." Irial said, his irritation spilling some relief.  
>"Someone... someone hit me on the head... I was able to slash their arm.. But I passed out." Niall said, putting his arm over his eyes. Irial's phone rang in his pocket.<br>"Are you alright now?" Irial asked.  
>"Yes, I'll manage for a few minutes. You might want to answer that." Niall said, controlling his breathing to help with the pain of a concussion. Irial nodded and stood just outside the doorway. He took his phone out of his pocket and hit the green button.<br>"What." Irial said.  
>"Irial, let me speak to the Dark King." The voice on the other side said. Keenan.<br>Irial sighed. "He was your adviser. You could use his name, you know-"  
>"<em>Let me speak to him right now." <em>  
>"You don't scare me, little king. Besides, Niall had a run-in with someone and is currently incapable of speaking to anyone, especially you."<br>"Bananach murdered three Summer guards. A witness reported the guards had no time to fight them before she snapped their necks, but she left with a gash on her arm. _Get her in line, or we will start war."_  
>"No need to do that. You know that there is no way to control the raven lady. She is Sorcha's other half." Irial said to him, for what felt like the thousandth time. But Keenan had already hung up. Irial walked back into the room where Niall lay, quickly healing.<br>Niall looked up. "Who-"  
>"Bananach. Who else would directly attack their own King?" Irial said. "She also went on a murderous rampage after you wounded her arm. She killed three of Keenan's guards. He threatened war."<br>Niall scoffed, "Let him do whatever he wants. But it is not the Dark Court's duty to deal with him. The only Court we can go into war with is the High Court. The kid doesn't know what he's talking about" _He had me to remind him of those details, _Niall added silently.  
>"It doesn't matter. He doesn't mean it." Irial said. "I should probably get you some ice for that head..."<br>"Don't. I'll heal faster since Bananach's kills added to my-and the Court's- strength. Ironic, isn't it?" Niall looked at Irial with a rueful smile.  
>"Quite so."<p> 


	10. A Nirial Text Log

#10

Title: A Nirial Text Log

Summary: A clever text log between Irial and Niall. NiallxIrial

Irial: need me to pick anything up from the market  
>Niall: am i some kind of housewife?<br>Irial: you're just so uptight sometimes  
>Niall: what do you expect from a dark king<br>Irial: how about you take things the way i did and have fun  
>Niall: running a court isnt supposed to be FUN<br>Irial: sure it is  
>Niall: and how do you suppose thats done<br>Irial: youre a gancanagh use that fact to have FUN  
>Niall: i can only use it to infatuate human girls which is not fun in any way<br>Irial: not for you  
>Niall: it shouldnt be for you either<br>Irial: oh but it was and still can be  
>Niall: im not like you i cant bear to see these lives wasted just for my entertainment<br>Irial: then find someone else to mess around with  
>Niall: do you really want me to find someone else?<br>Irial: no way you could  
>Niall: youd be surprised<br>Irial: you wouldnt  
>Niall: youre the one who brought up that i should find someone else<br>Irial: i meant other than human girls  
>Niall: then your just fine<br>Irial: glad to know i make your stay at the dark manor more pleasurable  
>Niall: you dont even know<br>Irial: im sure i do  
>Niall: be home in 15<br>Irial: whos making me  
>Niall: your under me now iri now be back in 15<br>Irial: theres the housewife again  
>Niall: shut up where are you anyway<br>Irial: a strip club counting how many wistful stares i get from the women around me so far ive counted 37  
>Niall: why would i care how many looks you get<br>Irial: because there are only 25 ladies present niall  
>Niall: you pig<br>Irial: you like it  
>Irial: hello<br>Irial: niall  
>Irial: answer me<br>Irial: are you still there Mrs. Irial  
>Irial: niall<br>Niall: its been 15 minutes


	11. Children

#11

Title: Children

Summary: Niall and Irial take a walk through the park. Where kids play. IrialxNiall.

"Let's be humans today." Irial said to Niall as he put on his trench coat. With a sigh, Niall stood up and grabbed his own coat. They walked outside into the brisk autumn air and walked in the direction of Central Park. They had their glamours pulled over themselves and Niall gave himself rimless glasses while Irial sported slim shades. They walked around the corner, in the direction of Central Park. (okay, so maybe they dont live in NYC -i actually forgot :P- but for this FanFic's sake, they do.)  
>"Why the sudden change in species?" Niall asked, shooting a sideways look at Irial, who had his hands clenched in his pockets.<br>"I just wanted to get away." Niall didn't ask any more questions. They were walking along the path towards Turtle Pond when they heard music.  
>"A festival?" Irial shot his head up.<br>"I presume. I see the balloons and the children." Niall pointed out. They walked towards the noise. When they reached the fairgrounds, they saw that they were right. It was a small carnival, with clowns and small tents set up with games. Children were walking around with their tired-looking parents and teenage siblings who looked bored. One teenage girl, about 17 years old, looked up from her cell phone when Irial and Niall walked by. Niall caught the girl winking at him, then heard her friend say, "Look, they're gay, can't you see?". They walked past too quickly for Niall to catch the first girl's response. Did they give it away in public? Niall thought. He hastily stepped a little farther from Irial, which made him realize they were walking pretty close together. They kept walking until they reached the blown-up games. There was a 30 foot slide, multiple bounce houses, and more clowns. The children all turned their heads when Irial and Niall walked past them. Did their gancanagh appeal reach children too? The braver children approached the two fey.  
>"Hi Mr. Man!" "Hi!" The children encircled a shocked-looking Irial. Niall stepped aside so a little girl with pigtails could give Irial a hug. Niall was waiting for the horde of apologizing parents, but they never came. Niall spotted one mother smiling at Irial. Oh, how lucky they were that these gancanagh won't hurt their children. Irial patted one small boy on the head and disengaged the arms of a girl wrapped around his leg. He walked out and kindly said to the children, "My friend and I have to go now." Then he turned to Niall, "Jealous?"<br>"I have no reason to be. I don't have to share you, after all." Niall said with a sly grin. Irial laughed and the two walked back home.


	12. Stupid Little Queen

#12

Title: Stupid Little Queen

Summary: It's Aislinn's turn to be the center of Niall's annoyance. And Irial knows just how to calm him down. IrialxNiall.

According to character, Irial wasn't allowed to flinch, jump, or be startled by anything. But something about the way Niall slammed the front door made him do just so. He could hear Niall mumbling about something all the way from the kitchen. "I'll make some tea. You go to bed." Irial called to Niall. He heard grumbling moving from the foyer towards the hallway then into a room. Sighing, Irial took out the kettle and selected a packet of Niall's favorite green tea. He read an issue of InStyle magazine while he was waiting for the water to boil.  
>"Here." Irial said as he placed the warm mug of tea on Niall's bedside table. Niall was lying under the covers in his pajamas, which consisted of sweatpants and sweatpants only, with his arms above his head and his hands clenched. Irial could tell from the clench of his jaw that Niall was furious. Not just mad, but furious. Irial sighed and sat on the bed. "Talk." He demanded.<br>"Shsounsonble" Niall muttered.  
>"Niall I can't understand you." Irial said sternly.<br>"She's so unreasonable."  
>"Who."<br>"Keenan's pet. Aislinn." He said her name like a curse.  
>"Did she try to give you a sponge bath?" Irial asked, completely serious.<br>"She went off about how I betrayed Keenan. I mean, what does she care anyway? We weren't the best of friends when I was still with Summer, and now she thinks she can criticize me about my life choices? What is she anyway? Being the Summer Queen doesn't mean anything. For all we know, Keenan's just juicing her energy to feed his useless Court."  
>"She thinks she has power. More power and influence than you, anyway."<br>"Aislinn thinks that since we share a common friend, we are friends too. When we parted ways, she even tried to give me a little hug. So _human._ They think hugs can fix all the cracks in the world." Niall sneered. Then he let out a mini roar of frustration. Irial scooted closer and put his hand in the middle of Niall's chest. At his touch, Niall loosened up a bit.  
>"Calm down. Don't let this bother you too much."<br>"She attacked me personally, of course it'll reach the depths of me. Keenan's a very sore subject..."  
>"Why does it have to be?"<br>"Because it reminds me of a struggles of being a gancanagh."  
>"I'm one too." Irial pointed out. Niall lowered his arm and placed his hand over Irial's.<br>"Yes, but you don't feel the same way about it than I do." Niall said softly. "I feel so guilty. Like I just ruined the girl's life. For all I know, I've killed so many of them. I'm a monster."  
>"You're not a monster, Niall. You can't help what you are." Irial said sternly. Niall just stared grimly at the ceiling. "Sometimes, a hug <em>can<em> fix all the cracks." Irial leaned over and give Niall a comforting hug.


	13. Gathering

#13

Title: Gathering

Summary: Takes place after the series, including the epilogue in Darkest Mercy, and is a reunion of regents and non-regents. SethxAislinn, KeenanxDonia, IrialxNiall.

"Are the preparations complete?" the Summer Queen demanded of her faeries.

"Yes, my queen. Everything has been set up as you requested." One of the Summer Girls said.

"Perfect." Aislinn breathed.

"You know, you really shouldn't stress out over this stuff. It's just a meeting, after all." Seth said from behind her. Surprised, Summer turned and bounded to her love.

"You're back! I was starting to get worried..."

"I'm sincerely sorry. Mother was keeping me... She has a hard time with goodbyes."  
>"That's what you always say. But I love you anyway." Aislinn smiled up at Seth and they shared a kiss.<p>

"My queen, your guests have arrived." Tavish called from the foyer.  
>"Terrific. I'm coming, let them inside!" the young queen called. Turning away from Seth, Aislinn walked over to her closet, opening the doors with a flourish. She then removed her silk dressing robe, hanging it on a peg on the inside of the closet door.<p>

"What do I wear?" She called to Seth, who was making himself at home on her bed.

"Anything. We're all friends, no need to have to dress up. Just make it quick though, they're all waiting down there."  
>"I know, I know." The Summer Queen muttered, throwing on jeans and a blouse. She shut her closet and gestured for Seth to follow her out of the room.<p>

Walking down the stairs, Aislinn felt fingers at the back of her neck. Quick as a flash, she shot around, facing Seth.

"Sorry," he muttered, "you're tag was sticking out."

Relieved no one was trying to strangle her, Aislinn gave Seth a kiss. "Thanks." _Wow, what's with this? Of course no one would try to kill me... Why am I so paranoid?_

The two faeries reached the double doors where Tavish was standing.

"They are all inside, waiting." The advisor told his queen.  
>"Thank you." Aislinn opened the doors and strode in, absorbing the scene. There were three loveseats surrounding an ornate table, one for each of the courts present at the meeting. On the table sat trays of small cakes and cups of tea. On one loveseat Niall and Irial were sitting together, with Leslie sitting on Niall's lap, enjoying a lemon tart on a bone china dish. On the next sofa sat Donia and Keenan, with the latter's arm around the former. That left the last seat open for the Summer Queen and Seth.<p>

"Welcome, friends," Aislinn beamed at her company.

"Hello to you, the one and only Summer Queen." Keenan winked at Aislinn.

"Only because you made it so," Seth reminded Winter's consort, placing his arm around Summer's shoulders.

"Enough of the pleasantries. What have you called us here to your court for, Ash?" Niall quipped.

"Forgive him. He's been stressed lately, what with having the Dark Court's warehouse being decimated and all," Leslie said with a smile to the immortals around her. "Maybe one of these delicious lemon tarts will make you happier, love?" Leslie turned in his lap to feed Niall a bite of her treat, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. Frowning, the Dark Court's Shadow Girl gave up and finished off the little cake on her own.

"He is right, though, Summer, why are we gathered here today?" Donia spoke.

"As Bananach has been defeated and her role replaced," Aislinn glanced over at Irial, "we no longer need to be allied, as we have no one to ally against. Still, Summer requests that we remain at peace with each other, disallowing conflicts between our faeries and between ourselves."

"I agree with the Summer Queen," Keenan said immediately.

"But you are not the one with the final say. Donia, how do you think?" Seth said, tilting his head at the Winter Queen, who hesitated.

"I agree with my consort... and my friend." Donia said to her seasonal opposite, smiling.

"Thank you," Aislinn said. "Now what of the Dark Court? Niall?"

"I completely support the current belief of Summer, however, the Dark Court does provide home to Discord, who may not be so adamant to this idea," the Dark King responded, gesturing to the man beside him.

"Discord will find another way to express his nature," Irial said lazily.

"Great!" Aislinn said, beaming. "It's done. The courts of this realm will not falter for we are united. Not completely, but just enough. Thank you all for coming. Stay as long as you'd like, enjoy the sunlight, eat, drink, be happy, for from now until eternity, we are friends."


	14. Life At Dark Manor

#14

Title: Life at Dark Manor

Summary: Title says it all. IrialxLesliexNiall

Leslie opened her eyes to find herself laying in a large bed. The smell of pancakes and bacon found its way to her nose, alerting her stomach which promptly growled. Looking to her side, she saw Irial laying next to her. He was still fast asleep. Looking to the other side, she saw in empty pillow and rustled sheets. Sighing, she sat up and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands and yawned. She spent every other Friday with the Dark Court, the longest amount of time she could go without seeing Irial and Niall. She reached over and rustled Irial's hair, bringing him to a certain alertness. He groaned and turned away from her, muttering, "Ten more minutes." Leslie chuckled to herself and got out of the vast bed.

She slipped on a pair of slippers, completing her sleepy-teenage-girl look of loose pajama pants, a camisole, and fuzzy slippers. Doing her hair in a messy topknot, she walked out into the hall, making sure to close the bedroom door behind her.

The house had long since been cleaned up since Niall's time of unbalanced rage, and was just as magnificent as Leslie had always remembered.

She rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw Niall standing in front of the stove. She went to sit down at the counter and slipped on the slick floor. She felt herself lose her footing and begin to fall backwards. Faerie fast, Niall was at her side at an instant, holding her up and preventing her fall with one hand at the crook of her elbow.

After regaining her balance, Leslie said, "I can handle myself you know."

"Of course you can," Niall replied, giving Leslie a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning."

"Morning. What's for breakfast? I'm starved."

"I'm making bacon and pancakes. I hope that's alright with you."

"It's perfectly fine..." The two let the thought linger and Leslie watched Niall cook. He had his toned back to her and she noticed that the only thing he was wearing was a pair of plaid sleeping pants. Her thoughts were interrupted by Irial's arrival. He was wearing a loose shirt and pajama pants. He stretched his arms above his head as he entered the kitchen.

"Whatcha cooking here?" Irial came to stand behind Niall, peering over his shoulder to see the contents of the pan Niall had in front of him.

Not bothering to answer what Irial could already see, Niall said, "Iri, you're awfully close." When he turned around to put the pancakes on a plate, Leslie could see that he was smiling.

Irial walked around the counter to sit with Leslie at the bar. "Good morning, Shadow Girl. Sleep okay last night?"

"Of course. I always get my best sleep here." She dug into the food that Niall had just set before her.

"Wine, anyone?" Niall said, face buried in a cupboard. After hearing their "no"s, he emerged with one wine glass and filled it halfway. Sighing, he took a sip.

"Drinks this early? Are you crazy?" Leslie said, mouth full of pancake and bacon.

"It calms me; gets me ready for the day. After all, it's not easy business running a faerie court. Actually, it sucks." Niall said, matter-of-factly.

"Gancanagh, I can't believe you actually said that! Being Dark King was so much fun for me," Irial said.

"That's because you're _you,_ Irial. You can handle this kind of thing without alcohol in the mornings," Niall said, shaking his head.

"Want to trade?" Irial proposed.

"No thank you. If I don't feel like I'm cut out for the position of Dark King, then I _definitely _ can't do Discord's job."

"You're _so_ cut out for Dark King, Niall! Don't doubt yourself. It's gunna be hard sometimes, but you've always pulled through. Just have a little faith in yourself," Leslie scolded him.

"Our Shadow Girl, scolding the Dark King. How cute." Irial kissed Leslie on the forehead. "But after all, she's right, Niall. You have to have confidence if you want to have control over your court."

"Yes, yes, I've heard this already." Niall turned away from them and put his empty glass into the sink.

* * *

><p>Later that night the three were sitting in the living room with soft music playing from the stereo in the corner. They had just finished dinner and it was almost time for Leslie to return to the mortal world for another two weeks. Niall and Irial sat next to each other on the sofa, fingers intertwined, and Leslie was lounging with her head on Niall's lap.<p>

"I don't want to go..." Leslie sighed, closing her eyes.

"Then don't leave." Irial said simply. He reached over and stroked her hair.

"But I have to. I have school tomorrow." With another sigh Leslie lifted her head off Niall's lap and stood up from the couch. The two faeries followed suit and Irial helped Leslie into her coat. They walked her to the door silently, only speaking when she was in the doorstep.

"Goodbye, Shadow Girl. Until Friday after next." Irial said to her, kissing the top of her head. Niall embraced her next, whispering his goodbye. With a small smile Leslie stepped from the porch and blended into the night.

"There she goes again," Niall said woefully.

"She'll be back soon enough. Two weeks is merely a second for us now, isn't it." Irial put a reassuring hand on his back. "Now come, you've had a long day. Let's lay our heads down and rest."

Turning off the lights in the rooms as they passed, the two fey shut the door to their bedroom, ending the day.


	15. Another Text Log

#15

Title: Another Text Log

Summary: Between Keenan and Aislinn after the series. Implied KeenanxDonia, SethxAislinn.

Keenan: Hello, Summer Queen :)

Aislinn: hello... i dont know what to call you anymore

Keenan: If this is a matter of titles, I assume my official title would be Winter's Consort.

Aislinn: CONSORT? wow didnt see that one coming...

Keenan: Well, it came. Aren't you wondering why I'm her consort?

Aislinn: why would i be wondering?

Keenan: Ah so young. I'm mortal, Ash. I cannot touch my queen as a mortal, unless I am her consort.

Aislinn: MORTAL?

Keenan: It seems so.

Aislinn: So you can die?

Keenan: I believe that is what mortal means, yes. :)

Aislinn: omg how can you live knowing youre MORTAL?

Keenan: I seem to recall that you were once mortal too?

Aislinn: yeah, but its weird thinking that YOURE mortal

Keenan: It seems we have switched places, yeah? Things have changed.

Aislinn: speaking of changes i see youre talking to me again

Keenan: Obviously so.

Aislinn: whatever happened to the "we can be together or completely apart"

Keenan: I figured it wasn't necessary any longer. Besides, I've come to believe that Tavish could use some help in mentoring you.

Aislinn: niall told me that you were mentoring him...?

Keenan: That is true, but only for a time. I am simply repaying him for the duty he had served while I was a lonely Summer King in need of a Queen. Once the Dark Court has been reestablished, I am free to do whatever I please, which happens to be to aid the regent I left in charge of my former court.

Aislinn: thank you. i was seriously getting stressed out, but tavish has been so helpful. i almost feel sorry that he has to deal with me sometimes

Keenan: Anyone would be delighted to serve you!

Aislinn: youre to charming

Keenan: So how are you holding up?

Aislinn: fine i guess. im happy so everyone in my court is happy.

Keenan: Just as it should be. You're handling it fine.

Aislinn: hey, you were the skeptic one

Keenan: I was never skeptic, if I was than I would not have entrusted you with the burden of being the solitary Summer Regent. But I have faith in you, Ash.  
>Aislinn: Thank you. there is a festival later tonight, would you care to come? its not yet the middle of spring, so i believe donia will be able to come too...<p>

Keenan: Thank you, but no thank you. Don and I are going up north for Spring up through Summer until Autumn, and I must aid her in making the correct preparations for our departure next week.

Aislinn: oh alright... if theres anything i can do for you, just ask, okay?

Keenan: Yes, although I don't believe we'll be needing anything from Summer. :)

Aislinn: i know but still

Keenan: I understand. I must go. Enjoy your party

Aislinn: and enjoy your vacation. bring me back a souvenir!

Keenan: We'll see what we can do. ;)


End file.
